


Edward

by ButterscotchPoodle



Category: The Blacklist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterscotchPoodle/pseuds/ButterscotchPoodle
Summary: Thoughts from Raymond’s pilot. Idea from the blacklist s6:11





	Edward

**Author's Note:**

> First posting. Nervous much.

Waiting in the cockpit, I felt slightly surprised, hearing Agent Mojtabai giving me the instructions that I am used to hearing from Raymond, or Dembe. Elizabeth is also on the trusted list. Kate used to be. I still miss her. She was good for Raymond. In ways that he thought he understood, yet his blinding love for Elizabeth put Mr Kaplan in a dangerous position. One that she was unlikely to survive. Unless she put Reddington first, which was against what she promised Katarina...

It was never going to end well. It didn’t.

 

 

I first encountered the man that now claims the ‘Raymond Reddington’ identity when we were 8yrs old. He was a loving, generous and sensitive boy, always looking out for others. His father wasn’t kind to him, so he developed early his own way of adapting to people. He learned quickly how to read people by their facial expressions, their body language, moods and decided that he would not be that easily manipulated. He was my best friend.

 

He hated his father and adored his mother. She understood him unlike any other person on Earth. She was, and remains, his guiding light. In all decisions, and all of the endless soul searching. She grew him inside of her body, nurtured and adored him for as long as she was able. When she passed, my friend lost his light. She died proud of the man that he had become, and he knew that. He always keeps that knowledge tucked away in a secret corner of his heart. One where no one, maybe Dembe, but certainly not Elizabeth, can find it. It is for him. Him alone.

 

We graduated together. As best friends. Trust is hard fought for, and is not easily achieved. Yet, we found that in each other, and I value it. Above all things. I still do. So I fly the jet, taking my friend to wherever in the world he needs to be. Because I can. We both love the clouds. When we are within the peace and tranquillity that being airborne and coasting amongst clouds, this is where we are bonded. Him to me and me to him. Whether Dembe, Elizabeth, Aram, Samar, Harold or Ressler are aboard, I am always flying his jet. For him. For Ray.

 

 


End file.
